Llamadas Del Más Allá
by Lety Ortiz
Summary: Yuno mata a todas las personas que quieren asesinar a Yukki, pero esta gente buscar vengarse desde el más allá ¿Cómo harán el primero y la segunda para combatir a los fantasmas?


Hola mis queridas lectoras ¿Cómo están? Bien supongo. Desde ya me identifico, soy Anto, la chica gore jajaja, mi ama escribió un fic de Mirai Nikki. Este animé fue uno de los mejores que veo hasta ahor, es toda una mezcla de géneros, ya que hay romance, shonen, acción, gore, horror, inclusive yaoi y yuri ¿Cómo voy a odiar a Yuno? ¡Jamás! Ella es la mejor (según yo) amo su personalidad yandere, su amor psicópata. Este tipo de chicas en la vida real es casi imposible encontrarlas, al menos eso pienso yo.

Bien mi jefa dice que este fic solo tendrá 11 capítulos en donde se revela una historia estupenda. Pero desde ya advierto que este fic puede tener contenido demasiado perturbador para algunas personas desde su punto de vista sensible, es decir que se incluirá gore (extremo), mucho horror y terror psicológico por lo que les recomiendo discreción.

Estupendo Anto las deja con el fic para que lo lean.

* * *

**Declaimer: Mirai Nikki/Future Diary y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su gran creador es Sakae Esuno, yo solamente escribo historias para compartirlas y así también probarme de qué tan buena escritora soy, sin más palabras que aclarar, las dejo con la siguiente lectura.**

* * *

** Llamadas Del Más Allá: El Fantasma de Takao (primera parte)**

El cuerpo de la chica yandere estaba completamente cubierto por sangre que ella misma hizo salpicar, con un hacha que ella tenía en su mano había partido en dos el cuerpo de Takao, quien tenía previsto en su diario de asesino matar a Yukki con su típico cuchillo. Los agitados suspiros de Yuno pararon de golpe cuando la peli rosa comienza a reír con característica risa macabra, usó su herramienta letal nuevamente y cortó la cabeza del tercero, comenzó a correr por el salón oscuro con la cabeza de ese asesino sin parar de dar su carcajada diabólica. Después de unos minutos ella toma la decisión de incinerar el cuerpo descuartizado, juntó los tres pedazos del cadáver descuartizado, cogió una botella con cerveza que estaba oculta en una de las bodegas del extraño recinto y comienza a echar ese alcohol en cuerpo partido en tres, luego prosiguió a encender un fósforo. Lo siguiente que se vio fue la aterradora escena del cuerpo muerto de Takao quemándose en las llamas de ese fuego.

La voz de Yuno Gasai comenzó a hacerse eco en el lugar, se oía su extraño tono psicópata.

— ¡Nadie le puede hacer daño a Yukki! ¡Nadie! ¡El que lo hace debe morir! ¡Debe morir! ¡Mataré a todos si es necesario! Pero con mi Yukki no ¡Con mi Yukki no! ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

La segunda sale corriendo del lugar, cuando se alejó lo mejor posible, decide revisar su diario

_7 de Julio:_

_23:30 p.m: Takao murió._

_23:35 p.m: Ir a casa de Yukki_

_23:45 p.m: Encontrarme con Yukki._

La actitud psicópata de Yuno desapareció y fue reemplazada por la dulce y tierna. Con una sonrisa de felicidad, la peli rosa se dirigió a la casa del chico que ella amaba profundamente, nunca dejará que le hagan daño a Yukki y el que lo hace se las verá con ella pagando con la muerte. Yuno no dudaría en matar por sus sentimientos, más que claro está. Su amor psicópata y asesino era realmente incomparable. Tan linda y peligrosa a la vez, era realmente una amenaza para sus enemigos, su comportamiento anormal gobernado por la locura extrema era lo que producía miedo en los demás y hasta en el mismo Yukki.

Llegó brincando de pié en pié a la casa del chico que era el dueño de su corazón tal como lo indicó su diario de amor a las 23:45 ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. Como si fuera la dueña de la casa entró así como si nada al hogar de Yukki, quien bueno, no lo sorprendió para nada ya que su diario lo había anticipado.

— ¡Yukki! — le peli rosa le sonrió con su típico carácter "amoroso"

—Ho…hola Yuno—de la nada el rostro de Yukki pasó a mostrar un poco de horror con lo que sabía—Yuno… ¿Mataste al tercero?

Ella asintió sonriendo y luego le guineo el ojo derecho, como si no tuviera ni la más remota idea de lo que hizo.

—Así es Yukki, mi diario me confirmó que él estaba dispuesto a matarte. Tú sabes que el que intente hacerte daño se las verá conmigo, más yo te había dicho que te protegeré y eso es lo que estoy haciendo Yukki, te estoy protegiendo. Solo cuido lo que más amo en este mundo y lo sabes muy bien.

Quedaron en un incómodo silencio por unos minutos. La mirada de Yukki era una muy preocupada y algo aterrorizada como siempre lo hace cuando se entera que su novia volvía a asesinar por él, sin embargo la de Yuno era una alegre con su sonrisa "inocente" que la aparentaba ser. De pronto Yuno abraza a Yukki y se le aferra demasiado ocultando su rostro en el pecho del chico.

—Te amo Yukki.

El chico dueño del diario de Azar no tuvo otra opción que devolverle el abrazo y responderle con un…

—Yo también te amo Yuno, y lo sabes muy bien.

—Yukki…

— ¿Si? ¿Qué ocurre Yuno?

—Pasaré la noche aquí contigo, tu mamá aún no vuelve del viaje—le dijo la peli rosa con su dulce sonrisa, la cual hizo que el chico de los ojos azules se ponga aún más nervioso de lo que ya sus nervios lo consumían al leer en su diario que Yuno mató a Takao.

—Está bien Yuno, si eso es lo que quieres entonces quédate aquí, la chica de los ojos rosados se puso más feliz y lo abrazó más fuerte asfixiando un poco a su compañero.

—Yuno, Yuno por favor no me abraces tan fuerte.

—Oh, oh lo siento Yukki, ahora mismo voy a preparar tu cuarto para dormir—la chica lo suelta de manera rápida y se dirige a la habitación del joven para preparar lo que necesita para esa noche. Los dos decidieron que se acostarían en el piso por separado. Una vez ya todo listo, se dispusieron a dormir, el tiempo había pasado rápido que ya eran las 1:00 a.m.

Estaba todo tan tranquilo que hasta de repente el diario de Yukki vuelve a marcar otro futuro

_8 de Julio:_

_1:08 a.m: Estoy dormido._

_1:10 a.m: Recibo una llamada de Takao desde el más allá, pero no atiendo._

_1:11 am: Por no contestar, recibo un mensaje desde el inframundo._

_1:12 a.m: La puerta de mi habitación se abre violentamente._

_1:13 a.m: El fantasma de Takao intentará atacarnos a Yuno y a mí._

Yukki quedó paralizado con lo que acaba de leer en su diario del futuro, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, varias gotas de sudor se derramaban en su frente por el terrible miedo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, se levantó estrepitosamente, despertando a Yuno quien estaba algo sorprendida por lo que le pasaba a su novio, pero las dudas que la peli rosa tenía se aclararon tal como la velocidad de una estrella fugaz cuando la chica lee en su diario lo que pasaba con Yukki, levantó su mirada y lo miró asustada.

En ese momento Yukki recibe una llamada, estaba más que claro que era de Takao, el chico comenzó a transpirar aún más, la mano que sostenía su celular temblaba por completo, pero la cortó sin dudar. De pronto recibió un mensaje.

_Los voy a matar_. Eso fue lo que decía el mensaje, lo cual asustó al peli castaño de sobremanera.

— ¡Yukki! — el grito de Yuno fue rotundo, la chica se lanzó hacia él alejándolo del frente de la entrada de la recámara. De pronto la puerta del cuarto se abrió de manera violenta, las paredes comenzaron a derramar sangre, las ventanas de abrieron dejando entrar a fuerte ráfagas de viento que hacían volar todo lo que incluso era pesado, comenzaron a oírse pasos que subían por las escaleras de la casa. Lo siguiente que se ve es a Yuno y a Yukki completamente atónitos contemplando el fantasma de Takao entrando a la habitación.

* * *

_**Continuará: **_

_**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí. Amo la actitud yandere de Yuno Gasai, es mi ídola xD. Muchos la odian pero yo no. Adoro su amor psicópata y asesino. Muy bien Anto se despide, en el próximo capítulo habrá más gore, eso es lo que me dijo mi meister Lety ya que es ella la que escribe. Un beso.**_

_**¿Reviews? Por favor **_


End file.
